


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Arcades, F/M, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, POV First Person, Rest of the fic is in third person, Video Game Mechanics, but only in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:45 AM**

I turned on my phone and opened my book.This was a normal routine for me and today was no different. 

At least it should've been. 

Just as I started reading,I saw out of the corner of my eye someone trip and fall in front of me.When I looked up I realized it was a boy,but I didn't recognize him as any of the boys from my school.

As he stood up and brushed himself off I saw just how tall he was.He was slightly slim, had short light brown hair and almost cat-like eyes.

He didn't seem to have noticed me so I didn't say anything.He was probably heading somewhere and just so happened to trip in front of me._But what would he be doing on school grounds?_I wondered._He doesn't seem to go here,why would he be here?_

A some what familiar voice answered my question.

"Hey,Taekwoon-hyung!" 


End file.
